


Through The Night

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, it's light though lmaooo, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: And really, Jaehyun’s never been good at holding back when Taeyong begs. He lets out a sigh of defeat.“On your knees, then.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> was ty being pregnant important to the storyline? no. did ty have to be pregnant for this story? no. did i make him pregnant anyways? you bet your ass i did. also, lame endings are lame

“Jae? Jaehyun, are you awake?” 

Jaehyun opens his eyes to almost complete darkness. A figure is hovering over him and it takes his brain a second to realize the figure is Taeyong, the boy backlit by the slowly lightening sky peeking in through the window. He supposes it’s not long before the sun’s fully risen but that makes him wonder what Taeyong’s doing up and why he’s being woken up. One of his hands immediately makes its way up to press against the older boy’s stomach. Taeyong’s about eight and a half months pregnant now, his stomach tight and round, and definitely sensitive—he whines, bringing a hand to curl around Jaehyun’s, keeping it flat to his skin. 

“What’s wrong, is it the baby?” Jaehyun pushes himself up onto his free arm, squinting in an attempt to see Taeyong better. Taeyong just whines again. 

“Jae, _I’m_ the baby.” Jaehyun can just imagine the pout on the older boy’s lips as he says this and the light-hearted comment calms him down so he cooes, sitting up fully and cupping Taeyong’s cheek. 

“Awww, my precious baby,” and really, Jaehyun thinks he loves babying Taeyong as much as the older boy loves being babied. Taeyong was meant to be taken care of. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Why’re you up so early?” He can feel Taeyong shifting back and forth before he pauses for a second. Then, he drags Jaehyun’s hand down from his stomach, down down down, and _oh_. Under Taeyong’s lead, his fingers easily curl around the older boy’s dick, hard and leaking. He immediately grips it firmly and strokes once, twice, listening to the way Taeyong gasps shakily, feeling the bed shake slightly as the boy’s legs tremble. 

“Jae, _please_ , I need you so bad,” is what Taeyong finally says after a hitched breath. Jaehyun thumbs right under the head of the boy’s cock, wishing he could see the boy’s face better. He digs the tip of his finger into the slit of Taeyong’s dick, loving the whimpers that leave the boy’s mouth. 

“I just fucked you a few hours ago, baby, wasn’t that enough?” Taeyong’s whole body moves with the force he uses to shake his head no, his hips jumping forward to get more stimulation.

If Jaehyun had thought that Taeyong was insatiable before, he’s been on a whole new level since getting pregnant. It seemed like the closer he got to nine months, the more he craved getting fucked and really, now that Jaehyun really thinks about it, this isn’t the first time lately he’s been woken up early for this exact reason. And, usually, even if he was dead tired, he would never refuse giving his boy what he wanted, but—

“I was a little rough with you before, I don’t know if you can handle more, I don’t wanna hurt you.” The sad sound Taeyong lets out shouldn’t turn Jaehyun on but he thinks, at this point, anything Taeyong did could turn him on. 

“Jae, come on, I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” Jaehyun raises a brow, slipping a hand around to press at Taeyong’s hole, the slight pressure pulling a keening sound from Taeyong—it’s tinged with pain. 

And really, that’s Jaehyun’s fault. When he had come home from work that night, Taeyong had been dressed in just a large t-shirt and a soft pair of panties—a typical lounge outfit for him—but something about the way the shirt had curved around his stomach had made Jaehyun almost _feral_ and he had fucked Taeyong for close to two hours before they had finally been too exhausted to continue. By that point, Taeyong had been crying, tears running down his face while he begged for Jaehyun to go harder, faster, more more more, _please_. He can remember the way Taeyong’s hole had looked when they finished, red and gaping—sore.

“No, baby, you’re still hurting.” Taeyong lets out a pitiful sound, almost like a sob, as he presses back into Jaehyun’s finger.

“Please, Jae, _please_ , I need it, I need it so bad, _please_ , just your fingers, anything.” And really, Jaehyun’s never been good at holding back when Taeyong begs. He lets out a sigh of defeat. 

“On your knees, then.” Taeyong moves as quickly as his stomach lets him, bracing his weight on his knees and forearms, presenting himself like a meal, “just fingers, sweetheart.” Taeyong only whimpers in acquiesce, wiggling his hips. Jaehyun decides that the boy’s waited long enough so he’s quick to settle behind him, groping Taeyong’s ass a bit before spreading him open. He runs his thumb over the boy’s hole, watching the way it quivers. Taeyong lets out a breathy little whine and finally Jaehyun grabs the lube that was thrown at the end of the bed hours ago. He slicks his fingers and immediately presses one into Taeyong, all the way to the knuckle. Taeyong lets out a cry, his thighs trembling and his hips shake, half of him wanting to push back into the finger, the other wanting to pull away from the soreness.

“You okay, baby?” As hot as Taeyong looks trembling under his fingers, the last thing Jaehyun wants to do is hurt him. In response, Taeyong lets out a shaky breath, a small _“please”_ falling from his mouth. Jaehyun frowns a bit but indulges his boyfriend. He moves slowly, working the finger in and out until Taeyong shakily pleas for more and more and _more_. By the time Jaehyun’s worked three fingers in, Taeyong is crying and shaking. Jaehyun’s ready to stop and soothe Taeyong to sleep but then the older boy looks back at him, face flushed.

“Please, _please_ , I need more, I need you in me, please I _need_ it.” He has tears streaming down his face as he begs and it makes Jaehyun hesitate. Taeyong looks _wrecked_ and fuck if that doesn’t make Jaehyun’s cock twitch but still he—

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Yong…” At this, Taeyong lets out a small sob, shoving his hips back hard into Jaehyun’s fingers, shaking when the digits press hard into his spot.

“I’ll die, please, baby I need it so bad, _please_ .” He swivels his hips and sobs again, “just the tip, that’s it, just the tip, _please_.” And Jaehyun’s never been anything if not absolutely weak for Taeyong so pulls his fingers out and wastes no time spilling lube onto his dick. He hisses at the pressure of his hand wrapping around himself, not having realized just how hard he really was. He strokes himself for a moment, taking that time to look at Taeyong’s body. Even with the baby weight he’s so skinny. His hips widened, flaring out softly, and his ass had gained some fat. He reached out to grope at Taeyong’s ass again before settling up behind him.

“Just the tip, okay?” he says, laying the hand not holding his dick lightly on Taeyong’s hip, “I’ll go slow.” Taeyong only whined in response, goading Jaehyun on. He lets out a small breath, pressing the head of his cock against Taeyong, pausing for a second before pushing. Taeyong lets out a cracked moan but Jaehyun doesn’t stop until the head of his cock is fully sheathed inside the smaller boy. He opens his mouth to ask Taeyong how he’s feeling, feeling a bit breathless himself, but before he can get the words out, Taeyong shoves his hips back until Jaehyun’s entire dick is forced inside of him. Taeyong lets out this broken sound, dropping his head down into the pillows, his fingers gripping the sheets so hard they’re white. Jaehyun feels like all the air’s been punched out of his lungs, both of his hands fumbling to grip tightly at Taeyong’s hips to ground himself. He can hear Taeyong crying into the pillow under him and rubs the boy’s hips.

“Tell me what you want, Yong.” Taeyong doesn’t respond for a long while but finally he turns to look back at Jaehyun. His face is covered in tears and he’s taking gasping breaths and he looks absolutely _ruined_ but his voice when he speaks.

“Fuck me, Jae.”

And so Jaehyun does.


End file.
